Never Cry For Me
by LiLAzNGrL8790
Summary: She held his head, "I love you," she said her lips was trembling. He stared at her and smiled softly, "don't cry," he coughed and she tried shushing him but he stopped her, "never for me."


**Never Cry For Me  
**Summery:  
She held his head, "I love you," she said her lips was trembling.  
He stared at her and smiled softly, "don't cry," he coughed and she tried shushing him but he stopped her, "never for me."  
  
**One-Shot: Never Cry For Me  
  
I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**Your gone away, you dont feel me any more**

**Broken- Seether**  
  
"Draco!" She cried as she ran over, "no!," she cried, "how could you?" She spat at Lucious, "his your own son!"  
  
"Something I've wanted to change, Weasley," he snarled and aimed her wand at her, "I finally get to kill you this time."  
  
"Hold it," Dumbledore's voice rang out and aurors came but Ginny barely noticed her eyes went down.  
  
Draco eyes were squeezed tight before looking up at her, "hey," he said weakly.  
  
"Shh," she said biting her lip, "it'll be fine."  
  
He winced again, "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Don't," she said trying to keep her voice from shaking, "you don't have to be sorry for anything."  
  
He blinked and a tear fell she wiped it off gently, "I'm sorry...for...this," he breathed out.  
  
She shook her head, "I would give anything to go back to the first day I met you...remember? Secound year for you?"  
  
He smiled meakly and nodded, "I can never forget."  
  
She held his head, "I love you," her lips were trembling.

He stared at her and smiled softly, "don't cry," he coughed and she tried shushing him but but he stopped her, "never for me."  
  
"Draco?" She called as he winked and closed his eyes.  
  
"I love you too," she heard him say so quietly it hurt her ears.  
  
"Draco?" She called out agian but he never answered, "Draco?" She tried again her tears falling, "please," she said her hand shaking as she pushed his locks out of his face, "please...Draco..."  
  
No answer and she held him closer, "oh god," she said, "Draco," she said her voice was trembling her tears wouldn't stop. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest hoping he would wake, hoping he was only kidding, hoping to hear him again, hoping to hear his laugh once more...  
  
"Ginny?" She looked up at Ron, "I'm sorry," he said pursing his lips.  
  
She shook her head, "we can't leave him," she said shaking.  
  
"I know," he siad, "he'll have a funeral too," Ron voice cracked, "just like Hermione," his voice shook as he said this, "I promise."  
  
Ginny nodded and looked down at Draco, "I'll never cry," she whispered tears stinging but she blinked them back, "for anyone else...only for you," she said as tears came again. She felt Ron hug her and heard him crying too but all she could think of was how much it hurt just to think about Draco's funeral.  
  
A Month Later  
  
**Draco Anthony Malfoy  
1979-1999  
Loving Student and Friend  
"Never forget...but remember."  
-Draco. Graduation Speech.  
  
**"Never forget," Ginny said as she traced these words off the cool stone, "I don't think I ever will," she said as the wind whipped her hair. "We all miss you," she said, "even Harry," she smiled at that, "he can't stand the fact that he won't have you as a partner anymore. He'd rather work alone then with anyone else he says."  
  
A tear fell and she sighed softly, "I never told you how much I loved you," she said as she felt the wind blew harder, "I can never think of doing something I use to do without thinking how different it would be if you were still alive."  
  
She laughed her voice filled with sadness and blinked...another tear fell, "you damn ferret," she said now angry. "Why'd you have to stand in front of me?" She slumped to her knees, "why couldn't you have let me die? I miss you so much! Why'd you have to do this?" She cried into her hands.  
  
She shuddered and took out a piece of paper, "you left me this," she said softly, "you knew you'd leave me," she said shaking a little more, "why?"  
  
She opened the note and re-read it for the hundreth time out loud:  
  
"Your my rose  
That burns in my heart  
Makes my heart pound  
Has thorns that you sometime let out  
Makes me bleed for you  
But as your pedals fall I die  
So if you are reading this  
I may have died  
Every tear for your pretty face  
Makes my heart break over and over again  
Don't cry for me  
Think of it like I set you free  
I love you too the end  
You became my only friend  
Your my burning rose  
Live your life  
Make it as though I still have mine  
Let me hear your laugh even after death  
Let me see you smile  
Let me smell your hair  
I love you  
True even with my death  
I'll never be blue  
For I had you  
My Rose  
My beautiful burning rose," She read and placed it down, "two can play this game," she said and took out another piece of paper, "I wrote you something as well,"  
  
"My angel was only known as the devil  
Taken by appearence yet never by heart  
He made my heart beat quicken  
Made me live for another day  
Kept me smiling  
My tears dry as well as my fears  
So what am I to do?  
When you have gone...  
My angel  
Fly fast  
Fly high  
You have caught your first snitch  
Catch another will you?  
For even I miss you  
I never told you how much I loved you  
How hard it was to lose you  
For me to never see another smile  
Or to hear that almost never heard laugh  
My angel  
My ferret  
I love you  
My love for you could fill the oceans  
And the earth too  
So soon I say  
Will come the day  
I come for you  
My Ferret  
My Angel," she said as she dropped that piece of paper too, "soon," she said as she got up and started out. "I love you, Draco Anthony Malfoy," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too," she spun around her eyes searched everywhere but nothing but leaves that were thrown by the wind made sound. She smiled and looked up the sky.  
  
"My wonderful Angel," she said, "how I miss you, ferret."  
  
**A/N: Wrote for the hell of it I really wanted to write some angst! Although I almost cried while writing this.  
  
_Review! _**


End file.
